biggest mistake
by ChoChoiLee
Summary: aku tak mencintaimu/gugurkan saja/kau , itu , seorang , bajingan/kau yang membunuh orang tuaku/lalu..?/dia anakmu ? bukanya dia anak haram ?/this YAOI !/ Super Junior FF/Haehyuk,Siwon, Kyumin,Dll/
1. prolog

title : biggest mistake

chapter : 1 of ?

rate : T

disclaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka masing masing,milik ELF,milik tuhan,tapi FF ini murni milik saya,murni khayalan saya ,murni pemikiran saya.

Cast : Haehyuk, siwon,Kyumin,dll

* * *

~prologue~

~''~Biggest Mistake~''~

_present_

.

.

.

"hae saranghae.."

.

"nado"

.

"jangan tinggalkan aku nde,"

.

"Nde,Hyukkie"

.

"mana janji mu hae !"

.

"aku tak pernah mencintaimu"

.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini semua..! kau jahat hae !"

.

"mianhae eunhyuk ssi,aku memang membohongimu"

.

"hyung kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku..?"

.

"mianhae hyukkie aku memang menyuruhnya"

.

"katakan padaku apa yang terjadi..!"

.

"kau memang bajingan hae !"

.

"lakukan sesukamu jika itu maumu"

.

"gugurkan saja,"

.

"kau bukan anaku !"

.

"kau anak haram ! dasar berdebah !"

.

"tak pernahkah kau sadari ? aku yang kau sakiti hae ..!"

.

"jadilah miliku"

.

"nde"

.

"dia anaku,lepaskan anaku !"

.

"dia anakmu ? bukannya dia anak harammu ?"

.

"BAJINGAN KAU !"

.

.

.

? TBC or END ?


	2. Help !

Chapter : 1 of ?

.

disclaimer : mereka milik orang tua masing masing dan saya hanya meminjam nama ini hasil khayalan saya sendiri jadii...ini murni pemikiran saya..ok.

.

Yaoi ! ~(^o^`)~(^o^)~(`^o^)~

.

Warning : Yaoi ~(^o^`)~(^o^)~(`^o^)~,typo's :(,alur ngebingungin,gaje,aneh,abal,d,l,l

.

Cast : Eunhyuk , Siwon, Donghae,Sungmin,Ryeowook , D,L,L

* * *

_Biggest mistake_

~Present~

1

.

.

.

.

.Suasana pagi ini tak terlalu bagus angin berhembus sangat kencang menerpa tubuh kurus Eunhyuk yang sedang berjalan di koridor kampusnya dengan membawa beberapa buku ditangannya,sambil beberapa kali membenahi syalnya yang bertengger dilehernya,

"Siwon !" tiba tiba saja ia berteriak memanggil Siwon dengan sangat keras hingga seluruh orang yang berada dalam koridor tersebut menoleh kepadannya,Eunhyuk sedikit berlari saat Siwon membalikkan badan kerahnya.

"nde,wae ?"ucap Siwon saat Eunhyuk sampai saat ini sudah berada disampingnya.

"hanya ingin masuk kekelas bersama"ucap Eunhyuk kepada Siwon dengangummy smilenya.

"tumben kau tidak dengan Donghae namjachingumu itu ?"Tanya Siwon sambil membantu membawa buku yang Eunhyuk bawa.

"ah.. tadi bilang pada ku kalau dia tidak berangkat kuliah hari ini karna ada acara."jelas Eunhyuk pada Siwon yang saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju kekelas mereka,Siwon yang mendengar itu pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"apa kau tau apa acaranya dan dimana acara tersebut ?"Tanya Siwon kembali,Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada Siwon dan menatapnya.  
"waee?"Tanya Siwon yang tidak nyaman karna pandangan Eunhyuk.

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ? tentu saja aku tahu"Ucap Eunhyuk dengan tegas dan percaya diri kepada Siwon.

"ah..terserah kau lah,aku masuk kelas dulu,ini bukumu"Ucap Siwon yang langsung memasuki kelasnya dan memberika buku yang dibawanya kepada Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk Hyung !"panggil Ryeowook sambil berlari kearah Eunhyuk,sambil membawa beberapa buku yang sama seperti Eunhyuk dan headseat berwarna putih yang terpasang ditelinganya.

"kau tak bersama Donghae Hyung ?"Tanya Ryeowook kepada Eunhyuk.

"Ani..dia sedang ada urusan , jadi dia tidak berangkat kuliah hari ?"Ucap dan Tanya Eunhyuk kembali pada Ryeowook.

"lhoh…tapi tadi aku melihat Donghae Hyung sedang bersama seseorang didalam mobil saat di lampu merah,aku kira itu kau "Jelas Ryeowook sambil memiringkan kepalanya menatap Eunhyuk.

"Mwo ? ahh.. mungkin kau salah orang , "Ucap Eunhyuk kepada Ryeowook,dan Ryeowook pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Eunhyuk , lalu berjalan menuju kelas mereka yang kebetulan satu kelas.

.

.

KRING…

.

Bel kampus *emang kampus ada bel nya ?*,berbunyi menampakan Eunhyuk yang sedang keluar dari kelasnya bersama Ryeowook yang notabe adalah sahabatnya dan juga Siwon,mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri lorong yang ramai dengan orang orang yang berlalu lalang dikampus mereka,

"Wookkie ! Hyukkie !"Panggil Siwon kepada dua sahabatnya itu,lalu berjalan menuju mereka.

"Ayo kita ke kafe, aku ingin kesana bersama kalian"Ajak Siwon kepada Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Sambil merangkul mereka berdua.

"Kafe ?… baiklah "Ucap Eunhyuk sambil sesekali membenahi letas tas nya.

"aku juga,sepertinya menyenangkan"Balas Ryeowook sambil tersenyum kepada Siwon.

"Tapi aku tak punya uang…"Ucap Eunhyuk kepada Siwon dan juga Ryeowook,Siwon tahu ini adalah salah satu trik Eunhyuk agar ia mendapat traktiran yang mendengar itu pun juga tahu sifat dari sahabatnya itu yang inginnya selalu gratisan.

"Aish…kau itu apa kau selalu tidak membawa uang jika bepergian kemana mana ?"Ucap Siwon agak sedikit jengkel dengan sifat sahabatnya yang satu yang mendengar itu pun hanya mengeluarkan cengiran.

"hehe..tapi aku benar benar tidak membawa dompet atau pun kartu kredit"Ucap Eunhyuk memelas pada dua sahabatnya itu.

"hah..baiklah baiklah..aku akan mentraktirmu"Ucap Siwon sambil memutarkan bola matanya.

Lalu meeka bertiga pun pergi meninggalkan kampusnya dan segera berangkat ke kafe yang mereka tuju.

.

At Café

.

"Aku pesan milkshake strawberry dan cake strawberry satu"

"aku pesan kopi saja"

"aku pesan umm…sama dengan Eunhyuk Hyung saja,milkshake strawberry dan cake strawberry satu"Ucap mereka kepada pelayan yang melayani mereka.

"Baik , dua milkshake strawberry,dua cake strawberry,dan satu kopi"Ucap pelayan tersebut,lalu meninggalkan mereka untuk membuatkan pesanan mereka.

"Hyung,akhir akhir ini aku lihat sifat Donghae Hyung berubah"Ucap Ryeowook memulai pembicaraannya.

"maksudnya ?"Tanya Eunhyuk pada Ryeowook,terlihat dahi Eunhyuk mengkerut mendengan penuturan Ryeowook.

"ya ..akhir akhir ini Donghae Hyung berbeda dari sebelumnya,"Ucap Ryeowook lagi tapi masih menggantung bagi Eunhyuk.

"iya,dia sering pergi,dengan alasan ada urusan , sering bolos kuliah,dan akhir akhir ini aku melihatnya dekat dengan seorang namja manis,dan imut,kurasa dia juga berkuliah disini,"jelas Siwon kepada Eunhyuk,yang saat ini sedang menatap nya dan juga Ryeowook.

"dan dia anak baru disini"Tambah Ryeowook,Eunhyuk yang mendengar itu pun mengalihkan padangannya kearah pintu masuk kafe.

"Hyung kau tak mendengarkan kami,?"Ucap Ryeowook sambil mengeluarkan ipod nya yang berwarna putih dari kantong celananya,sebenarnya itu ipod Yesung namjachingunya tapi ia meminjamnya.

"oh,aku mendengarkannya,dan…"Eunhyuk member jeda sebentar dalam kalimatnya

"siapa namja itu .. kurasa aku mengenalnya…"Ucap Eunhyuk saat melihat ada seorang namja yang memakai kaos biru muda bergambarkan kelinci dan ikan,celana jeans panjang ,dan syal yang membalut lehernya, sedang memasukki café , Siwon dan Ryeowook pun menoleh kearah pandang yang melihat itu pun sedikit terkejut.

"Dia yang kumaksud Hyung…"Ucap Ryeowook sedikit memelankan suaranya,dan Siwon pun juga mengangguk mengiyakan kata kata Ryeowook.

"iya,dia namja yang kami maksud,namja yang sedang dekat dengan Donghae…"Ucap Siwon,Eunhyuk yang mendengar itu pun segera berdiri dan menghampiri namja tersebut yang saat ini sedang duduk dipojok dekat yang melihat Eunhyuk berdiri dan berjalan menghamiri namja tersebut pun segera membujuk Eunhyuk untuk tidak menghampiri manja tersebut.

"Hyung,jangan …"

"lepaskan aku Won,aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya"Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menepis tangan Siwon yang berada dilengannya,

"Anyeong…"sapa Eunhyuk saat sampai didepan meja yang namja tersebut namja tersebut menoleh kearah Eunhyuk dan juga Siwon yang berada di belakang Eunhyuk.

"Nde ?"Ucap namja tersebut sambil melepas syalnya,

"Apa kau sibuk ?"Tanya Eunhyuk sambil menatap namja tersebut.

"Anio,wae..?"Ucap namja tersebut sambil memiringkan kepalanya. _'imut' _Batin Siwon saat melihat namja tersebut.

"Apa aku boleh bicara sebentar ?"Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"oh..Silahkan..duduk saja"Ucap namja tersebut terlihat ramah,setelah mendapat persetujuan pun Eunhyuk dan juga Siwon duduk didepan namja tadi.

"Apa kau anak baru di Universitas SM ? "Tanya Eunhyuk kepada namja tadi,namja tersebut pun sedikit terkejut oleh kata kata Eunhyuk.

"Nde..bagaimana kau bisa tahu ? kau membuntuti ku ?"Ucap namja tersebut sedikit ketus.

"haha..ani,aku juga menuntut ilmu disana"Ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum kepada namja tersebut.

"Oh..mianhae telah menuduhmu yang tidak tidak"Ucap namja tersebut kepada Eunhyuk dan Siwon.

"Gwaenchana,apa kau mengenal Donghae ?"Tanya Eunhyuk to the point kepada namja manis yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Eunhyuk pun segera mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah,Hyung lihat pesanan kita sudah datang ayo kita kesana,aku sudah lapar"Ucap Siwon langsung menarik tangan Eunhyuk.

"yaa Wonnie,aku kan ingin berbicara sebentar kenapa kau menggeretku kemari ?"Ucap Eunhyuk agak sedikit tak terima saat ia ditarik kembali ke meja nya.

"Aish sudahlah makan makananmu."Ucap Siwon kepada Eunhyuk sambil menyeruput kopinya yang masih panas.

"Aish…!"

_"mianhae" _Batin namja tersebut saat melihat kepergian Eunhyuk dan Siwon.

.

.

.

.

Apartment Eunhyuk

.

01.00PM

.

Entah mengapa tiba tiba Eunhyuk merasa mual mual , ia segera turun dari ranjangnya dan menuju ke arah kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya,setelah sedikit agak baik ia pun kembali menuju ke ranjangnya,ia tidur dengan selimut sebatas lehernya lalu meneruskan beberapa waktu setelahnya Eunhyuk merasakan rasa yang sama mual mual.

.

Pagi ini Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk tidak berangkat kuliah terlebih dahulu setelah apa yang ia alami tadi malam,ia sudah mengabari Siwon dan juga Ryeowook kalau dia tidak berangkat kuliah hari ini karna ia tak enak badan.

"_Hyung,apa kita harus kesana untuk menemanimu ?"_Ucap Ryeowook dalam telfonnya kepada Eunhyuk.

"Aniya..tak perlu , lagi pula aku hanya tak enak badan saja"Ucap Eunhyuk

_"Tapi kau sampai tak berangkat kuliah itu berarti kau sakit parah …"_Ucap Ryeowook , tampak disana ada nada cemas.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak apa, sudahlah aku ingin istirahat bye~!"Ucap Eunhyuk yang langsung menutup tiba Eunhyuk merasa mual mual,ia segera berlari ke wastafel yang berada di dalam kamar mandi miliknya.

.

Hoekk…Hoekk….. Srrrhhh…

.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya Eunhyuk lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dan tiba tiba saja kepalanya terasa pusing ,dan rasa itu pun kembali ia rasakan,beberapa kali ia keluar masuk kamar mandinya,sampai baju yang ia kenakan menjadi basah karna membasuh mulutnya,setelah mengganti bajunya Eunhyuk pun berjalan menuju meja nakas yang berada disebelah ranjangnya lalu mengambil ponselnya dan memencet beberapa tombol untuk menelfon seseorang.

_"Yeoboseo ?"_Ucap seseorang yang sedang dihubungi Eunhyuk itu.

"Yeoboseo,Hae..?"Ucap Eunhyuk kepada Donghae yang diketahui sebagai namjachingunya saat ini.

_"Nde..Wae Hyukkie..Kenapa kau menelfonku ?"_Ucap Donghae disebrang sana.

"Apa urusanmu itu sudah selsesai ?"Tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara lemahnya.

_"Belum , wae Hyukkie ?"_Tanya Donghae kembali.

"ah , ani aku hanya bertanya saja.."Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menundukan kepalanya.

_"ah..Hyukkie sepertinya aku akan menginap disini untuk sementara waktu,kau tidak apa apa kan ?"_Terang Donghae kepada Eunhyuk.

"Nde,Gwaenchana.."Ucap Eunhyuk lalu menutup telfonnya tanpa persetujuan Donghae terlebih dahulu,setelah meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas Eunhyuk pun merebahkan dirinya diranjang miliknya,ia sesekali memijit kepalanya karna pusing yang dirasakannya saat ini,tak berapa lama kemudian tubuhnya mengigil,ia menjadi pucat pasi,dan ia sering kali bolak balik keluar masuk kamar mandinya,lalu Eunhyuk pun menutuskan tidur.

Selang beberapa jam dari ia tidur tadi ia merasa badannya sangat tidak enak,ia pun mencoba menghubungi salah satu sahabatnya yaitu Siwon.

_"Yeoboseo ?"_Ucap Siwon saat menerima telfon dari Eunhyuk.

"Won..tolong aku.."Ucap Eunhyuk dengan suara paraunya,bahkan terdengar sangat jelas oleh Siwon yang hanya menggunakan telfon.

_"Wae Hyukkie,kau kenapa ?! "_Ucap Siwon khawatir,saat mendengar suara Eunhyuk yang parau.

"Won kumohon,kemarilan,tolong aku.."Ucap Eunhyuk lagi.

_"kau kenapa Hyukkie,katakan padaku,kau tidak apa apakan?"_

_._

TUT … TUT… TUT…

.

_"Yeoboseo..! Yeoboseo ! Hyukkie !."_Ucap Siwon dengan khawatir dan cemas,Setelah sambungan telfonnya dengan Eunhyuk terputus Siwon pun langsung berlari ke tempat parkir dimana mobinya saat ini terparkir,setelahnya Siwon pun langsung menancap gas keras keras agar lekas sampai apartemen Eunhyuk

.

**Siwon Pov.**

.

Aku segera keluar dari tempat parkir ini dengan kecepatan penuh,tak perduli dengan kelas malam hari ini aku sudah tak perduli lagi,yang kuperdulikan hanyalah Eunhyuk sahabatku,aku bahkan sempat menerobos lampu lalu lintas yang sudah berwarna merah dan hampir saja aku tertabrak oleh truk,untung saja aku segera menghindarinya,Setelah beberapa saat aku mengendarai mobilku akhirnya aku sampai di apartemen Eunhyuk,segera aku berlari menuju lift dan memencet tombol lantai dimana Eunhyuk tempati,setelah pintu filt terbukan aku segera berlari menuju kamar yang Eunhyuk tempati dan memencet beberapa tombol password dipintunya,setelah berhasil memasukki apartemennya aku langsung menuju ke kamarnya ,langsung saja aku mendobrak pintunya,sesaat aku tertegun Eunhyuk terlihat tengah menatapku dengan matanya yang sayu,tubuhnya yang pucat dan…

"Won.."

Suaranya yang parau..

"nde" Aku menjawab panggilan Eunhyuk ,dan mendekat padanya.

"Kau datang.."Ucap nya sambil tersenyum memandangku,aku terus melangkah mendekatinya ,lalu aku duduk ditepi ranjang miliknya.

"Aku pasti datang.."Ucap ku sambil mengusap usap rambutnya.

.

**Siwon Pov. End**

.

Siwon lalu mengecek suhu tubuh Eunhyuk dengan punggung tangannya , Siwon sedikit tersentak saat merasakan suhu tubuh Eunhyuk yang sangat panas.

"Astaga,kau demam Hyuk,tunggulah aku akan mengompresmu dengan ari hangat"Ucap Siwon yang langsung pergi untuk mengambil kompres,tiba tiba saja saat Siwon hendak pergi tangannya tertahan oleh tangan Eunhyuk.

"Won,temani aku…"Ucap Eunhyuk setengah sadar.

"sebentar ne Hyukkie .. aku akan mengambilkan kompres untukmu, sebentar nde.."Ucap Siwon menenangkan Eunhyuk meregangkan genggaman tangan Eunhyuk padanya,Siwon lalu tersenyum selikas lalu pergi mengambil kompres,setelah mengambil kompres Siwon pun lagsung mengompreskannya pada dahi Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk,kau kenapa..?"Ucap Siwon kepada Eunhyuk yang saat ini tengan tidur terbaring lemah memastikan Eunhyuk benar benar tertidur Siwon pun pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang saat ini sedang tertidur,dengan sebelumnya ia membereskan semua peralatan yang Siwon gunamak untuk mengompres Eunhyuk tadi.

.

Next Day

.

Matahari sudah meninggi memasukki celah celah gorden kamar dan membangunkan orang yang saat ini sedang terbaring diranjangnya,Eunhyuk membuka matanya ketika seberkas cahaya mengenai matanya,sambil mengucek ucek (?) matanya ,sambil sesekali memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing tapi tak terlalu seperti kemarin,seketika itu juga ia teringat akan Siwon yang ia minta untuk menemaninya , Eunhyuk langsung menyibakkan selimutnya dan mencari Siwon,ia telah memutari seluruh ruangan yang berada di dalam apartemennya,setelah mengetahui kalau Siwon sudah tak ada diapartemennya,ia pun kembali kekamarnya,saat ingin mengambil ponselnya yang berada dimeja nakas ia melihat lipatan kertas berwarna merah yang merada dibawah ponselnya,Eunhyuk pun yang penasaran lalu membuka lipatan kertas tersebut dan membacanya,

.

.

.

. TBC

* * *

:(..mian kalo ngecewain...saya anak baru kok,jadi belum bisa,saya masih belajar,mian mian mian mian mian mian !

banya typo's yaa ?

aduhh ..malu deh..jelek gak sih ?*peluk Donghae*

ngebingungin gak ?

hah..yaudah deh ..saran dibutuhin :D


End file.
